Chocolate
by cryme-anocean
Summary: Sasuke was given away by his father to a man named Orochimaru who raped him when he was 12. 4 years later and it is finally time for Sasuke to choose a mate. Can you guess who he chooses? You guessed right, Naruto Uzumaki. AU No Beta  I'm a beta SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1 Mint

**Chocolate **

**MrsUchihaClan**

**Chapter 1**

**Mint**

"**Talking" 'Thinking' _Dreams_ /Texts/ normal Dialog **

"Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" The fat man asked in the darkness. Fugaku nodded his head. "I'll give him to you if you promise not to harm my family or me." He said fiercely. "That's pretty terrible of you, offering you son as a piece treaty." The man's assistant stated pushing his glasses up the rim of his nose with his pointer finger. "We would much rather have your other son, Itachi, but he is a fine looking boy himself. Master should be pleased." The man said to his assistant instead of Fugaku. Fugaku smiled triumphantly, "That is what I was hoping you would say."

'How many years has it been? Almost 4 if I'm not mistaken. God 4 years huh? I was only 12 when I was brought here. I guess I'm not really missing anything, I never had a good relationship with my family and I didn't have any friends so I guess I'm not missing out.' "Sasuke it's time!" Orochimaru's voice called out to the young raven. Sasuke looked up at the man before he nodded. Sasuke really resented Orochimaru when he was first with him, he thought he would _always _hate him. Wouldn't you hate the man who raped in you early teenage years? But Orochimaru got bored of that and decided to bring up Sasuke as if he were his own. Today, Sasuke was to meet the person he was destined to be with, the man he had chosen to be his. Sasuke sighed, yeah that was a joke Sasuke really was going to _choose _a mate. When they arrived all of Konoha was there, even boys. Now Sasuke had never admitted to anyone that he was gay, but Orochimaru must have gotten the picture when Sasuke never had any girlfriends. Even though every girl in Konoha wanted to be Sasuke's girlfriend. It's extremely difficult to choose a mate and you can only do it once making it even harder.

Sasuke had gone through about everyone except for one boy who's name was not written down. The boy walked into the room and Sasuke instantly felt complete, unlike the way he had thought all the others were exceedingly annoying. "Hello! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The kid yelled happily as he walked in. Sasuke looked up to stare into cerulean eyes as he said, "Sasuke," As an introduction. "Hey is it just me or do you feel weird?" The boy asked Sasuke again, running a hand through his sunny blonde locks. Sasuke looked at the boy strangely before inquiring, "No I'm fine, why?" The kid squirmed in his seat as he met Sasuke's gaze with a pained expression. "Well it's really hot in here and I think my allergies may just be acting up but I'm all itchy." The blonde boy explained. Sasuke paused for a moment before he chuckled quietly, "No, no, your just fine. It's not your allergies, will you excuse me for a moment?" Sasuke asked, standing up. The boy nodded before he squirmed again and stood up to pace. Sasuke walked out of the room to find Orochimaru he had found his mate and was ready to begin the process.

"Oh your back!" Naruto exclaimed happily as Sasuke walked in. Sasuke sat down next to him and nodded slightly. "Hey you wanna know something really cool?" He asked. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and shrugged. "Okay then, well I've chosen my mate!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sasuke's brow furrowed as he tried not to look as disappointed as he felt. "Oh, really? If you don't mind my asking, who is the lucky girl?" Sasuke asked slowly, softly as if he were holding a delicate doll. Naruto giggled as he blushed and looked away, "You!" He said sounding quite proud of himself. Sasuke smiled in relief and then asked, "Do you know why so many people were gathered here?" "Hmm? No, I don't actually." Naruto said, relieved that Sasuke wasn't making things weird between them. "Hmm... Well it's because I need to choose a mate you know?" Sasuke commented, very amused at Naruto's frown and worried look. "I see... of course. So... your telling me this because you've decided, right?" Naruto asked lightly. Sasuke smiled at his obliviousness, "Sasuke you're really beautiful when you smile, you should do it more often." Naruto commented. "Thank you," The raven replied, "But I was not telling you as a way of rejecting you. No, I was informing you that you, too, are are my mate. Do you accept my proposal, Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto's eyes widened and he shot up from the couch he was sitting on, "Wha... What?" he asked confused. Sasuke smirked and took advantage of the boys dropped guard. Sasuke slowly pressed his lips to Naruto's soft, plump ones, pressing his body closer to his mate's. Naruto's reaction was not what Sasuke was expecting or hoping for. Naruto instantly tensed up and pushed Sasuke away. "Sa... Sasuke?" Naruto asked, afraid he might have done something that upset the older boy but Sasuke just shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto, I should have asked." Sasuke said pulling Naruto close. Naruto smiled grateful for the warmth and love Sasuke was treating him with. Sasuke was treating Naruto as if he were a precious gem that he had to be gentle with or else he might break it. "Ne... Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Sasuke looked down on his mate before he nodded his head. "Ano, you know when you said you chose me for your mate?" Sasuke nodded again. "Well I was wondering... can... can we try again... the kiss... I mean." Naruto stumbled. Sasuke smiled and leaned down, "Tell me if I do anything that upsets you or makes you feel uncomfortable." He said before he pressed his lips softly onto Naruto's. Now, Naruto had never been with a male before so he was a bit nervous. But when he felt his mate's lips on his he couldn't help but feel as if he wanted more. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck before he stood on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss. "Sa... Sasuke." Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth before he pulled away blushing. Sasuke smirked before he kissed the tip of Naruto's nose, "I love you, Naruto." He said before he walked around the blond to leave. "Uh, ah, yeah! I-I love you too!" Naruto called quickly to the leaving boy. Sasuke smiled to himself, he was happy that he had found his mate this easily. Most people had to have at least 7 to 8 meetings before they found the right one. 'Crap! Next time I see him I'll have to ask for his cell phone number.' Sasuke thought as he walked down the long hallway to go meet up with Orochimaru.

Naruto sat down on the couch in his apartment with a huff, 'Today sucked! Not only did I get into a fight with Sakura but my girlfriend didn't take the fact that I'm gay too well. So now not only do I have one but I have _two _girls pissed at me.'

"Sasuke I think it would be a good idea if you started going to school!" Orochimaru exclaimed, patting Sasuke on the back as he read a book. Sasuke looked up at the man giving him a _WTF _look before he went back to his book. "Come on! Please!" He begged. "No I'm perfectly fine right here." Sasuke said flipping the page. Orochimaru sighed and said, "Naruto's going to that school." Sasuke instantly looked up, forgetting all about the book that was _Oh-so-interesting_! And asked, "Are you serious?" Orochimaru nodded, "You'll start tomorrow?" He asked. Sasuke dropped his book and hopped up into his bed, "Goodnight!" "It's only six..." "I don't care! The faster I fall asleep the sooner I can see Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, instantly falling into a peaceful slumber.

Naruto woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He pressed the off button and climbed out of bed. He was already ready for the day to be over.

Sasuke, completely excited to see his mate again was not paying attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry!" A male voice apologized. Sasuke instantly felt that complete feeling well up in his chest. Relying only on instincts he pulled the feeling closer to him and whispered, "Oh how I've missed you my love." Naruto felt a wave of shock come over his body before he realized it was Sasuke who was hugging him. Naruto smiled into the older boy's chest and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, "I've missed you, too Sasuke." He said. Sasuke smiled as Naruto asked, "Why are you here? Have you been stalking me?" Naruto asked the last part teasingly. Sasuke smile turned into a smirk, "No my love I would never invade your privacy like that. As for why I am here... I am enrolling into this school, so I would guess I will be seeing more of you." Sasuke stated. "Hmm? Is that so? We'll have to see about that, Sasuke-senpai." Naruto said, leaning away from his chest. Sasuke frowned at the action and tugged on the younger boy's hair, "Senpai?" Sasuke repeated, angry he was being called that by his mate. Sasuke really hated formalities he also saw no need for them. SO the fact that his mate had used a formality after his name made him angry. "Naruto..." Sasuke said in a warning tone. "Yes... Senpai?" Naruto asked, using a formality again. Sasuke's frown deepened, "No formalities." He demanded softly kissing the top of Naruto's head, the blonde hair caressed his cheeks and forehead. "No? Alright then, my Sasuke. Is that alright?" Naruto asked tilting his head upward, silently begging his lover to kiss him. Sasuke smiled at the action and leaned down to peck the boy's pink, swollen lips. Naruto on the other hand did not want a peck, he pressed against the older boy's body, flicking his tongue across the upper and lower lip of the older boy. Sasuke opened his mouth slightly and pressed his tongue against Naruto's before swirling it around. Sasuke poked and prodded every part of Naruto's mouth before the need for air became too great. Naruto was the first to pull away from Sasuke, breathing hard before he went back to peck his lover's kiss swollen lips. "I'll see you in class." Naruto promised before he turned and walked toward his locker.

"Class sit down and pay attention. As you all know I'm Asuma-Sensai and, of course, I'm your teacher. Now this young lad over here is Sasuke Uchiha and he will be your new classmate. If he has any questions you are to answer them at the best of your ability. But I really doubt he will because he is a lot smarter then you idiots." Asuma-Sensai yelled at the class before he lit a cigarette. "Okay!" The class responded before they dispersed into their own little conversations. "Alright now listen up here kiddies, since we all know that this class is only for monsters I would like to ask you something Sasuke if it's not too much of a problem for you to answer." Asuma-Sensai sneered before he went on, "Do you have a mate?" Sasuke smirked and then replied, "Yes," "Who?" Asuma-Sensai demanded. "Sorry I'm late!" A terribly adorable voice came from the door of the classroom. The teacher turned his attention to the person at the door before he bellowed, "Naruto! This is your 25th tardy! Sit down before I beet you ass! This is Sasuke Uchiha, you are to respect him and be nice, unlike the way you normally are." Naruto looked down at the floor before he looked up and met Sasuke's eyes with confidence. Naruto walked right up to Sasuke, "Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Yes this is Sasuke now take your seat so he can tell us who his mate is." Asuma-Sensai said. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and ignored the teacher, Sasuke smiled back at his mate. "Hello Naruto." Sasuke greeted. Naruto's smile turned into a full on grin, "Hi Sasuke, how have you been?" "Good, and you?" "Amazing! You know I had an interesting run in with some one I love this morning?" Naruto offered. Sasuke smirked and asked, "Is that so?" Sasuke knew exactly where Naruto was going with this and he was happy to play along at his mate's little _game_. "Yes, I enjoyed it very much." "I'm sure your loved one enjoyed it too." "I would hope so." Naruto said, nodding his head before he went back to his seat. "I'm sorry about Naruto. He can be rather..." "Do not apologize." Sasuke commanded, cutting the man off. "Well please continue." "My mate is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke enjoyed the reaction he got from his peers, the utter shock. Apparently no one believed Naruto was capable of being loved by someone because he was the host of the great demon Kyuubi no Kitsune. Asuma-Sensai permitted Sasuke to sit by his mate. Naruto, much like Sasuke, was very pleased at the commotion that Sasuke had caused. "Sasuke..." Naruto sighed his name as he closed his eyes. His eyes suddenly shot open when he felt arms snake around his waist and pull him close to a very warm body. "Yes, my love?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, slowly licking the outer part of his ear. Naruto for a moment couldn't breathe nor could he think but Sasuke released him. "Ah, nothing, just thinking that's all." Naruto replied. Sasuke noticed Naruto's expression and cupped the younger boy's face in his hands, "Naruto what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Naruto shook his head before his pecked the older boy's lips, "I love you." He whispered. Sasuke smiled softly before he leaned over and pecked the blonde's forehead. "I love you, too."

**A/N: Ok so this story I wrote in a notebook and I'm really not in the mood to finish it considering this is the longest story I've ever written... well not technically, but still. The end. Next update: November 10 at the latest. **


	2. Chapter 2 Dark

**Chocolate**

**MrsUchihaClan**

**Chapter 2**

**Dark**

**'Thinking' "Talking" _Dreams_ /Texts/ **normal

I stared down at the smaller boy next to me for the tenth time today. "Sasuke? What's wrong, you've been staring off into space for a while now." That annoying pink haired girl asked, I forget her name. What! You can't blame me! I was too busy staring at my cute little Naru-chan to even _focus_ on what _anyone_ was saying... except for Naruto of course. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, turning to me with a concerned look. I smile softly at him before I leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Yes?" I asked. Naruto blushed an adorable color of scarlet before he said, "Um... can we go? I'm tired and I..." "Of course," I cut him off and took his hand, guiding him around the people who were swarming around us. Naruto smiled at me gratefully as I pulled him through the crowd of people in the cafeteria.

Sasuke looked around his empty house and, for the first time, felt like he was missing something. Maybe it was the fact that he no longer had Naruto in his arms and he knew he needed the younger boy. Sasuke felt no relief even when Orochimaru came home and told him that they were going over to Naruto's house to meet his parents. Orochimaru sighed in defeat when Sasuke kept up his cold expressionless face even after hearing that he would be seeing his mate again. "Sasuke... I understand that you're worried about Naruto but I think you need to understand that you can't always be with..." "Shut up! You don't know anything!" Sasuke said, cutting the man off. Orochimaru sighed again in defeat and walked away, leaving Sasuke alone in his room to sulk.

**/Sasuke! I need you!/ **Sasuke looked down at his phone that had vibrated against his leg. Sasuke smiled at the text he had received from Naruto and decided that he needed to reply.

**/I miss you too, what would you like for me to do?/ **

**/Come over!/**

**/I'm not sure I can but I promise to try?/ **

**/Hurry before I die!/ **Sasuke smiled at the text and walked downstairs to ask Orochimaru if he had permission to go visit his adorable little creature. "Sasuke? Why are you in such a good mood?" Orochimaru asked as soon as he saw Sasuke's smiling, well smirking, face. "May I go over to Naruto's house? I will see you there for dinner." Sasuke asked kindly. Orochimaru nodded stiffly as Sasuke walked out of the house.

**/Sasuke!/**

**/Yes?/ **

**/Are you coming over?/**

**/No, I don't want to./ **

**/What!/**

**/It was a joke Naruto of course I'm coming over/**

**/Oh good. Because if you didn't I would have had to jerk off on my own/**

**/Naruto./**

**/Yes Sasuke?/**

**/Don't./**

**/Don't what?/**

**/Don't tease./**

**/Hmm? Does that make you angry?/**

**/Yes/**

**/I'm sorry. I love you?/**

**/Don't give me that crap./**

**/Why? Don't you love me too?/**

**/Of course I do but don't use that crap when I'm mad at you./**

**/Your mad at me?/**

**/Of course/**

**/Your mad that I tease you?/**

**/No I'm mad that you're so cute./**

**/Was that sarcasm?/**

**/Of course it was sarcasm. How can someone be mad at you for being cute, no matter how ridiculously cute you are./**

**/Awe! Is 'Suke-chan jealous?/**

**/I hate you./**

**/No you don't!/**

**/How can you be so sure?/ **

**/Just get over here!/**

**/Impatient much?/**

**/Shut up./**

Sasuke sighed and chuckled a bit as he rounded the corner and knocked on the door of the boy's apartment. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he threw himself into the older boy's arms. He pecked Sasuke before he whispered, "I missed you 'Suke-chan." Sasuke smiled and kissed his forehead, "Mm, I missed you too, Naru-chan." Sasuke said, leaning into the boy's touch. "Hey Sasuke?" "Yeah?" "I'll be going into heat soon..." Naruto trailed off, embarrassed he was saying such a thing to the person he loved the most. (**A/N I did NOT mean anything when I said loved. Naruto has and will ALWAYS love Sasuke.**) Sasuke paused for a moment before he chuckled and then reassured Naruto, "That's alright, but I must warn you, I haven't gone into heat either." Naruto blushed and turned his head away from Sasuke. "Don't say such perverted things Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura clung to Sasuke the moment he stepped out of Naruto's house in the morning. Sasuke turned his head and glared at her, making her feel as unwanted as she really was (And still is). "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" She asked. Sasuke frowned and went back to talking to Naruto as if he hadn't heard her. "SASUKE MOTHER FUCKING KUN LISTEN TO ME!" Sakura demanded. Sasuke looked over at her and shook his head, "I'm sorry Sakura but unless you didn't notice... I'm gay and I have a mate, so fuck off." Sasuke said as he turned to Naruto and winked. Naruto felt his face heat up and his heart pound harder, faster in his chest. "Sa-Sasuke." Naruto protested. Sasuke smiled at the boy under him and kissed the tip of his nose, "Yes my love?" "I-I... I have to pee!" Naruto wailed. Sasuke chuckled at his mate's childishness.

Naruto sighed as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Naruto tried to focus on his bond with Sasuke, the bond itself was very mature for how long they had been mates but Naruto knew that it wasn't strong enough for him to be able to still feel Sasuke around him when they were apart. Naruto got tired of focusing on something that he knew wouldn't happen so he decided to focus on the sound of running shower water. Naruto had told Sasuke that he couldn't be by himself or else he would die so Sasuke was forced (He was gonna do it anyway.) to spend the night at Naruto's house. Sasuke actually had been spending some time over at Naruto's so he had a good deal of clothes at the younger boy's house. Sasuke normally took showers at Naruto's just because he liked feeling close to Naruto while bathing. Naruto had been wrong about the fact that their bond wasn't strong enough to feel each other. Sasuke could feel Naruto all around him all the time, but only when they were close. Sasuke sighed and turned off the water, he had enough of bathing while thinking of Naruto.

Naruto sighed and breathed in the thick scent if Sasuke and continued listening to the water running, it was putting him to sleep. Naruto was so close to the heavy blackness until he heard the water turn off and Sasuke's footsteps. Naruto was suddenly fully awake, he shot up in his bed and stared at the door wide-eyed and ready to see his Sasuke-kun. Naruto heard the door squeak on it's hinges and that was all he needed to know that Sasuke was in the room. Naruto pounced on Sasuke as he said, "Naruto why are you...?" Naruto figured that Sasuke was probably surprised by the attack. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Why are you still awake? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Sasuke asked the boy, slowly pulling him off of him and gently laying him on the bed. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed and it creaked with the the new weight that had been added to it. Naruto nodded his head slowly, but he was still awake, "Mm hmm, I should be, the sound of the water was putting me to sleep but when you turned it off I was, I guess, woken up." Sasuke smiled softly at the smaller, weaker boy and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke leaned down on the bed and Naruto did the same thing, he snuggled himself comfortably against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke turned his face down to snuggle into Naruto's blond hair and breathed in his citrus scent. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked his voice vibrating against Sasuke's chest, making him shiver. "Mmhmm?" Sasuke hummed. "Tell me... what is it like? Having a family, I mean." Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at this question and leaned back to face Naruto, "Naruto... Orochimaru isn't my dad." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his pure, _clear_ blue eyes now clouded with confusion, "No he has to be, why would you live with him then? And how would he know so much about you?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke frowned, 'He doesn't know, does he?' "No... my father gave me to Orochimaru when I was twelve, he isn't my real dad and I did have a real family." Sasuke explained. Naruto's eyes cleared themselves from the confusion and replace it with worry, fear, love, and sympathy, "I'm sorry... I didn't realize..." "No of course you didn't. I never told you and I really hadn't intended on it because I knew you would ask me for the whole story." Sasuke cut Naruto off. Naruto's frown returned, "Sasuke I wouldn't have asked you for the whole story. If you hadn't wanted to tell me I would have respected that and I wouldn't have begged you to tell me either. So if you don't want to tell me then please don't." Naruto explained to the raven. Sasuke frowned inwardly, disappointed that he didn't trust the blond enough. Sasuke shook his head, "I'm sorry Naruto, I know I should have trusted you and I'm really sorry I didn't but I'm not sure if I can tell you just yet." Sasuke didn't like that he had to tell Naruto that he didn't _want _to trust him but he knew he had to. Naruto was his mate and he deserved to know.

Naruto smiled, 'Of course he doesn't want to tell me, I'm not so sure I would want to tell him about my past. But if he asked I would have, I would have told him every single thing that had happened even if I was afraid he would reject me.' "I understand Sasuke and that's fine, don't worry about it." Naruto laid back down on the bed breaking his comfortable sitting position and turned on his side so he was facing away from Sasuke. Naruto's breathing slowly found a normal pace and he was in a deep sleep.

Sasuke watched as his mate moved away from him to lay down on the bed and then turn so he was facing the wall not him. Sasuke sighed in frustration as the younger boy's breathing slowed and he was fast asleep. Sasuke didn't know what to do so he laid down next to the boy and wrapped his arms around him.

Naruto felt, even in his sleep, arms go around his waist and someone snuggle into his neck lovingly. Naruto realized it was Sasuke and was instantly awake. He pushed away from Sasuke so he was on the edge of the bed and not in his arms anymore. True, Naruto missed the warmth of the older boy but he was mad at him and he didn't want to forgive him just yet.

Sasuke frowned as Naruto pulled away from him and placed himself on the edge of the bed. Sasuke knew he was asleep and doing it subconsciously but that's what made him mad. Naruto was still mad at him even in his sleep and he had no intention of giving the boy a second chance... _even in his sleep_! "Ngh... _no_!" Naruto's voice was loud and it rang in Sasuke's ears. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned. Naruto stirred in his sleep and thrashed around slightly so he was going back and forth between both of his sides. "Naruto!" Sasuke said a little more sternly this time, desperately trying to get the boy to wake up without him having to touch him. "_Stop lying to my face_!" Naruto's voice was directed to Sasuke, but he was still asleep. Sasuke realized it was a mate thing. When a mate is mad at the other they sleep in the same bed as their mate as usual but keep a distance until they fall asleep. After they are asleep they tell their mate what they are angry at them for. Sasuke frowned, "I'm not lying to you." He stated. Naruto looked at him and he knew he was angry and could hear everything Sasuke said. "There you go again, your _lying_ to me Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke's brow furrowed, "I. Am not. Lying. To you. Naruto. Do you. Understand. That I. Love. You!" Sasuke yelled back, angry at the younger boy for accusing him. Naruto glared at Sasuke hard, or what Sasuke thought was a glare. "No. You don't. If you loved me then you would tell me your past. If you asked me why I have no parents, no family and why everyone hates my guts I wouldn't hesitate to tell you, even if I didn't _want_ to. I would tell you because I know I can trust you with my life so why can't you return that trust?" Naruto asked angrily. Sasuke's expression softened and he even smiled a bit. "Naruto it's not that I don't trust you it's that I don't want you to leave me because of it." "_How can you say that I'll leave you_! I love you and your past can't change that." Naruto interrupted. Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know that for certain but I'm not willing to take that chance." Sasuke explained. "Sasuke, what do you know about my past? _Nothing_. You know _nothing_! And yet you claim that you won't leave me because of my past!" "I would never leave you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at the boy, fear and anger washed over him. "No? Then you know _exactly _how I feel. Don't you hate it? Don't you hate that I accused you of something that you know you would never do?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Sasuke answered. "Then you know that your words hurt me. Sasuke I would trust you with everything, no matter how terrible it was but you... you don't trust me at all." Naruto explained. Sasuke sighed, "My dad... he gave me to Orochimaru when I was twelve. He gave me away to protect himself. Orochimaru had made a deal with my dad and he owed Orochimaru money. Money he didn't have. So he gave me away instead. For the first year and a half Orochimaru had raped me. After that he got bored and decided to bring me up as his own. Are you happy now?" Sasuke demanded of the younger boy. Naruto's frown had returned and his eyes were half way open, indicating he was, somewhat, awake. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm not sure why you were so afraid of telling me that." Naruto explained to the latter. "Naruto I'm not a virgin anymore!" Sasuke yelled frustrated. Naruto shook his head, "I don't care." He said. Sasuke growled, "Why!" He demanded. "You _want_ me to hate you because you were raped by someone!" Naruto asked angrily. Sasuke didn't know how to respond. In a way he had wanted to younger to be angry with him and leave him, not because Sasuke didn't love Naruto but because it would mean that he cared that he wasn't pure. He wanted Naruto to have someone who could give their virginity to him at the same time he gave them his. "Sasuke... you weren't seme when he raped you." Naruto stated. Sasuke shook his head, "No I was not." "Then you still have a part of your virginity, in truth I was never planning on being seme. So we don't need your butt's virginity." Naruto stated. Sasuke was shocked, he thought Naruto wouldn't have wanted to be uke so he would _force_ Sasuke into letting him be seme. "Sasuke I _want_ to uke." Naruto explained.

**TBC**

**A/N OMG Ok so that's the end of this fan fic... LOL JK no this isn't the end I wouldn't be able to do that to you guys! Ok so please wait patiently for the next one.**

**Next Update: November 13**

**_TBC_ **

_MrsUchihaClan_


End file.
